Absence
by LonelyD
Summary: Quelques années après son départ de l'Institut, John est victime d'une explosion et est hospitalisé. Pendant ce temps, Bobby attend.


Fandom: X-Men: The Movie.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, les producteurs/scénaristes des films, et c'qu'on veut.

Pairing: Iceman/Pyro.

Rating: K+.

Genre: Friendship/Angst.

Note: OS post-X2, réalisé du point de vue de Iceman. X-Men The last stand n'est pas à prendre en compte. L'histoire se déroule quelques années après le départ de Pyro, lorsque Bobby apprend que ce dernier a eu un accident et qu'il a été victime d'une explosion. John est hospitaliser pour ses brûlures. Donc, pour cet OS on va dire qu'il faut prendre en compte la version Ultimate X-Men de Pyro, soit, Pyro n'est pas totalement immunisé contre le feu. Le reste des informations sont données dans le texte. Et puis, merci à Eden pour son avis sur le texte! J'espère simplement que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, du moins, autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'attente avait été longue et douloureuse. Chaque jour depuis _son_ retour, Bobby était resté à guetter devant la porte de _sa_ chambre d'hôpital. Il y faisait toujours les cent pas, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il y venait tôt le matin et repartait tard le soir, les infirmières le forçant à rentrer chez lui, mais il n'en avait pas envie. C'était toujours à regret qu'il quittait les murs blancs immaculés des couloirs tristes du bâtiment. Cela faisait déjà huit jours que John était dans cette chambre d'hôpital, huit jours qu'il y était enfermé et que personne - hormis les médecins et les autres membres du personnel hospitalier - ne pouvait entrer. L'un des médecins - un chirurgien dégarni sur le dessus du crâne et dont l'accent rappelait à Iceman l'un de ses voyages au Royaume-Uni - lui avait annoncé que la tâche était difficile. Le coma artificiel dans lequel le blessé avait été plongé devait être prolongé jusqu'à ce que l'antivirus qu'ils lui avaient administré, lui et son équipe, fassent effet et qu'ils parviennent à réparer un maximum des dégâts causés par les brûlures. John brûlé. St. John "Pyro" Allerdyce avait été admis huit jours auparavant au service des grands brûlés dans l'une des sections hospitalières d'une agence fédérale des

États-Unis. D'après les médecins, un mutant comme Pyro ne pouvait être soigné dans un hôpital civil. Et ils n'avaient pas eu tort. Peu après l'accident - l'accident des laboratoires - Pyro avait été admis en urgence dans un hôpital civil et lorsqu'il eût repris conscience, son pouvoir était devenu incontrôlable. Des gerbes de flammes s'échappaient du corps du mutant qui, trop faible, ne pouvait rien faire pour les retenir. Il avait perdu le contrôle sur son élément.

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Bobby se posait toujours cette même question alors que son pied ne cessait de s'agiter. Il tenait dans les mains un journal, un journal qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment mais qui était plutôt destiné à faire bonne figure. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes noires imprimées sur le papier gris mais Bobby ne parvenait à enregistrer aucune information. Il finit par plier le journal et se leva. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose - comme si penser à autre chose était possible avec John qui était entre la vie et la mort dans la pièce d'à côté. Le X-Man soupira. Il se leva et traversa le couloir jusqu'à atteindre une machine à café. Il s'en servit un et d'une traite il l'ingurgita, non sans une grimace. L'amertume resterait sur sa langue toute la journée, mais Bobby s'en fichait, Bobby n'y pensait déjà plus. Non, parce que Robert Louis Drake, Iceman, fraîchement devenu professeur à l'Institut de Charles Xavier, ne pensait qu'à St. John Allerdyce. Il jeta son gobelet en plastique à la poubelle et retourna à la chaise qui était postée devant la chambre de Pyro.

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Bobby se souvint avoir lu dans un quotidien que Pyro avait été victime de l'explosion de l'un des laboratoires ayant fabriqué l'antidote. Ce remède avait été présenté à la communauté mutante comme pouvant les soigner. Bobby s'était demandé de quoi il aurait pu être soigné et c'était cette question que tous s'étaient posés à l'Institut. Guérir d'une mutation c'était impossible car la mutation n'avait rien d'une bactérie ou d'un virus, la mutation faisait partie du patrimoine génétique de celui qui la portait. Le mutant était la mutation. Tout ça avait paru stupide à Bobby, comment des mutants auraient-ils pu croire à cela? Iceman se rappela de l'impact médiatique qu'avait eu cette fantastique découverte, "un pas en avant pour l'homme" certains avaient dit - oui, un pas en avant pour _Homo sapiens_ et un moyen efficace de protéger son espèce du nombre grandissant de _Homo superior_. De nombreux mutants avaient semblé séduits, voire même comblés, par cette alternative qui s'offrait à eux et s'étaient rués vers les laboratoires pour pouvoir se faire soigner. Cependant, quelque temps à peine après la mise en circulation de l'antidote, des effets secondaires avaient fait leur apparition. Tous ceux à qui l'on avait administré le remède avaient vu progressivement leurs forces les quitter en même temps que leurs pouvoirs diminuaient. La mort des cinq premiers mutants à avoir testé l'antidote avait provoqué un scandale au sein de la communauté mutante - et Bobby n'avait pas oublié le buzz que ces décès avaient créé. Des manifestations et des vandalisations avaient eu lieu dans tous les États-Unis, là où des laboratoires s'étaient installés, jusqu'à ce qu'un attentat eût lieu à New York. Un grand nombre de laboratoires avaient été complètement mis à sac par les mutants et, le mécontentement grandissant, le gouvernement avait craint une révolte et c'était donc décidé à mettre en place une équipe de spécialistes devant mettre au point un antivirus. Bobby n'apprit que bien plus tard que c'était Pyro avait organisé cet attentat après avoir été infecté contre sa volonté par le virus, il ne l'apprit que lorsque Pyro fut victime de l'un ses attentats et que l'information circula dans les médias. Bobby s'était décomposé dans son fauteuil alors qu'il regardait le journal télévisé à l'Institut en compagnie de Shadowcat et quelques-uns de leurs élèves. Il n'avait pas pu résister, il n'avait pas pu attendre, Bobby s'était précipité dans le bureau du professeur Xavier et lui avait relaté toute l'histoire. Il lui avait expliqué, mâchant un peu ses mots, en oubliant d'autres, qu'il devait le trouver, qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Le Professeur X était parvenu à le retrouver assez rapidement et il s'était immédiatement rendu, avec Iceman et Shadowcat qui avait tenu à les accompagner, à l'hôpital dans lequel Pyro était soigné. Les médecins leur avaient expliqué qu'après avoir emmené en urgence le blessé à l'hôpital, ils lui avaient administré l'antivirus qui bloquait les effets de l'antidote et Pyro avait finalement atterri dans la chambre 415, chambre sinistre dans laquelle Bobby osait à peine entrer.

Mais bien sûr, Bobby ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'explosion du laboratoire n'était pas la seule raison à la présence de John dans cet hôpital. Tout avait commencé lorsque Pyro était parti, tout avait commencé par son départ de l'Institut, après sa fugue. Pyro avait d'abord suivi Magneto, puis Mystique. Il avait participé à des actions terroristes un peu partout dans le monde qui lui avait valu un nom parmi les populations mutantes et une mauvaise réputation auprès du gouvernement et John et sa logique légendaire n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour se racheter auprès de ce dernier que de travailler pour lui. Pyro, sous les ordres de Mystique, s'était retrouvé pendant un à travailler pour le gouvernement. Bobby avait trouvé cette situation cocasse, presque amusante - si l'on omettait les massacres et les incendies répétés dont son ancien meilleur ami était l'auteur. Son ancien meilleur ami? Non, Bobby chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit, il ne pouvait pas penser cette chose alors que John se trouvait tout à côté. Et puis ce n'était pas vrai de toute façon. Pyro l'avait abandonné, Pyro l'avait lâchement abandonné mais Iceman avait continué à l'estimer, il avait continué à penser à lui. Après son départ, John était resté dans l'esprit du X-Man, dans son coeur, dans tout son être. John était resté son meilleur ami.

Bobby ouvrit un livre qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de son sweatshirt et tenta d'entamer sa lecture. Malheureusement, il ne retint rien des dix premières pages qu'il avait parcourues. Il tendit alors l'oreille vers la porte de la chambre du mutant et entendit le son des engins. Plusieurs "bips" sonores se firent entendre. John était en vie, John était toujours en vie et Bobby se sentit soulagé. Il se souvenait du cinquième jour qu'il avait passé dans cet hôpital. En début de soirée, plusieurs médecins s'étaient rués autour du lit de John. Bobby avait voulu voir ce qui se passait mais il n'avait pu apercevoir que le blanc des blouses des médecins. Une infirmière l'avait repoussé et il se souvenait l'avoir entendu parler mais il n'avait rien écouté. Il ne se rappelait que des sons affolés des engins qui maintenaient John en vie, des bruits horribles qu'elles émettaient. John s'était retrouvé entre la vie et la mort et Bobby avait angoissé toute la soirée. Il avait vu les membres du personnel hospitalier défiler dans le couloir, entrer et sortir de la chambre du blessé, mais personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, personne n'avait voulu lui dire ce qu'il adviendrait de John. Alors Bobby avait fait les cent pas, Bobby avait imaginé toutes les fins possibles à cette longue soirée, la plus longue soirée de sa vie. Il avait imaginé la pire des fins, la mort de John. Il avait été jusqu'à penser ses réactions, essayé de contrôler son angoisse croissante et tenté de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Ses mains avaient tellement tremblé qu'il en avait renversé son café. Pourtant, le mutant s'était battu et les médecins étaient parvenus à rétablir la situation. Bobby s'était calmé après qu'il lui eut été assuré que l'état de John s'était stabilisé et il était rentré chez lui après avoir été reconduit de force à la porte de l'hôpital par des membres de la sécurité. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que John avait frôlé la mort, qu'il avait faille le perdre, une fois de plus.

Mais ce huitième jour, il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter car les sons étaient réguliers. Iceman rouvrit alors machinalement son livre - dont il était incapable de se souvenir du nom - et reprit sa lecture, décryptant les symboles inscrits sur le papier, ne comprenant qu'à moitié le sens des mots qu'ils formaient.

* * *

Dix jours. Cela faisait désormais dix jours que St. John Allerdyce se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Incroyable, impassable et pourtant, pourtant il montrait toujours des signes de vie. Bobby l'avait toujours su, John avait toujours été un battant. Le X-Man l'avait compris dès l'arrivée de son ami à l'Institut, il avait compris que John ne lâchait rien. Si John était déterminé, John vaincrait. Bobby ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au comportement buté, borné et même sans limites du mutant. Il replongea alors inconsciemment son subconscient dans les lointains souvenirs de son adolescence, au moment où lui et John avaient partagé une chambre, au moment où ils étaient devenus amis. John était arrivé après lui à l'Institut, le jeune homme, légèrement plus âgé que lui, avait d'abord montré beaucoup de mauvaise foi pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. La colocation avait été difficile au début, puis, tous deux avaient fini par se trouver des intérêts communs et une amitié s'était progressivement tissée entre les deux garçons. Bobby se souvenait parfaitement du jour où John avait tenté de lui apprendre à crocheter une serrure. Iceman n'était parvenu qu'à bloquer la serrure et Pyro s'était moqué de lui. Il s'était bidonné en voyant l'autre garçon froncer les sourcils et râler après cette "foutue serrure qui refusait de lui obéir". Bobby ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour plus grossier qu'avec cette satanée serrure. Ce souvenir le fit enchaîner sur un autre. Il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans et John allait sur ses vingt ans, Rogue n'était pas encore arrivée à l'Institut - elle n'y était arrivée que deux ans plus tard - et, pour leurs vacances de Noël, il avait voulu emmener John faire du ski. En y repensant, il ne pouvait que trouver cette idée complètement stupide. Emmener un mutant élémentaire du feu en montagne où la température était inférieure à zéro degré Celsius était stupide, mais, ils avaient ri. Bobby avait voulu apprendre à John à faire du ski, ce qui s'était avéré être impossible. John finissait toujours par emmêler ses skis et il se retrouvait la tête enfoncée dans la neige. Il grommelait à chaque fois, voyant Bobby passer à côté de lui, hilare. Iceman était si à l'aise, si agile sur le snowboard que Pyro ne pouvait que l'envier alors que des flocons de neige avaient élu domicile dans sa chevelure blonde. Mais il était dans son élément. Bobby avait gardé un merveilleux souvenir de ces vacances et un sourire s'immisça sur ses lèvres alors qu'une infirmière venait de sortir de la chambre portant le numéro 415.

Le mutant bondit et s'empressa de rejoindre l'infirmière qu'il attrapa par le bras. Elle se retourna, surprise, comme si elle n'avait remarqué le jeune homme qui était posté depuis dix jours dans le couloir du quatrième étage.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle est-ce que... »

Bobby hésita un instant. Qu'allait-il demander en réalité? Il ne savait pas. Est-ce que John va s'en sortir? Est-ce que John va bientôt se réveiller? Est-ce que John retrouvera toute sa mémoire? Est-ce que John se souviendra de lui? Des dizaines de questions traversèrent son esprit et il resta bouche bée devant la femme qui pencha légèrement la tête de côté en voyant le doute s'installer sur le visage du jeune homme. Il sentit qu'elle compatissait en voyant le sourire gêné et compris qui s'affichait sur le visage de l'infirmière brune.

« - Nous n'avons pas encore fini. Vous savez, votre... ami, déduit-elle, votre ami a été brûlé sur une partie du torse, des avant-bras et dans le visage. Il est très gravement blessé et son métabolisme semble lutter contre les soins que nous lui procurons.

- Est-ce qu'il s'en sortira? »

La question s'était échappée d'entre ses lèvres, stupidement. Bobby n'avait, qu'à moitié, écouté les explications de l'infirmière. Il se fichait de ce que le personnel de l'hôpital pouvait lui faire, il s'en fichait comme de son premier glaçon. Il voulait seulement voir John s'en sortir. Les médecins pouvaient bien lui greffer une peau de serpent, lui ajouter un troisième bras, lui faire des implantations nano-cellulaires, peu lui important. Il voulait simplement qu'ils le gardent en vie. John pouvait ne plus ressembler à Pyro, John resterait John, même avec un bras en moins, même avec une jambe bionique, même défiguré.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment mais je peux vous assurer qu'il se bât. Il se bât pour vivre. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez. »

Elle lui sourit et serra maladroitement la main que Bobby avait laissée sur son bras, puis, partit vers l'ascenseur au fond du couloir dans lequel elle disparut. Bobby soupira et retourna s'asseoir, cette fois-ci, sortant un objet métallique de sa poche. Il fixa son regard dessus et l'observa un instant. C'était le Zippo de John, celui qu'il ne pouvait quitter. Le mutant ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu sans son Zippo. Parce que son Zippo c'était celui qui lui permettait d'exercer son pouvoir, c'était aussi celui qui lui permettait d'avoir confiance en lui, parce qu'il lui rappelait que quelque part en lui, il y avait Pyro. Et puis son Zippo, c'était une part de lui. Sans feu, John n'était rien. Bobby fit claquer le Zippo et une flamme s'en échappa. Le geste fut maladroit et loin d'être aussi habile que le mouvement de John. Il laissa le feu se consumer, la chaleur de ses couleurs dansant devant ses yeux. La flamme lui rappela les brasiers dont Pyro avait été l'auteur, comme la lueur qui avait autrefois brillé dans son regard. Le feu était destructeur, le feu était dangereux, mais le feu le ramenait toujours à John. Il était John. Bobby referma ses doigts autour de l'objet et finit par le ranger dans la poche avant de son jean.

Une autre infirmière sortit de la chambre de John. Bobby l'intercepta et lui demanda s'il était possible qu'il reste seul un moment avec le blessé. Elle lui assura que oui et Bobby entra, l'inquiétude s'insinuant malicieusement dans chaque partie de son corps. Il était déjà entré dans cette chambre qu'il trouvait trop froide. Il avait déjà vu John allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, les paupières closes cachent le bleu de ses iris. Il avait déjà pu voir les deux bras meurtris, amochés, brûlés de John, posés sur son drap blanc. Pourtant, il hésitait toujours, de peur d'être de nouveau choqué, de peur de le voir dans un état plus critique encore que la fois précédente. Il s'installa sur un siège disposé à côté du lit, sans même prêter attention aux machines qui permettaient à John de survivre. Ses yeux se rivèrent vers le visage à moitié caché de son ami. Un pansement recouvrait toute la partie gauche de son visage et deux tubes étaient enfoncés dans ses narines. Plus bras, ses bras étaient toujours bardés de bandages, comme s'il eut été momifié. Seuls ses doigts dépassaient des tissus blancs, qui, par endroits, commençaient à brunir. Les chairs boursoufflées de ses doigts commençaient à cicatriser et Bobby ne put s'empêcher de penser à la blessure sur son propre torse. Une boule se forma au niveau de sa gorge. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal, alors Bobby se leva et préféra ressortir. Il attendrait encore.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le douzième jour, le douzième jour que Bobby fut réellement soulagé. Une infirmière sortit de la chambre de John et s'approcha lentement de Bobby qui s'était endormi sur le journal du jour. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et le mutant dormait sur une chaise d'hôpital. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il ne dormait que très peu la nuit, en réalité, il ne dormait que lorsqu'il le pouvait et lorsque son corps le souhaitait. La jeune infirmière avait appelé monsieur Drake à demi-voix, de peur de le réveiller trop violemment.

Bobby émergea difficilement de son sommeil mais finit par lever les yeux sur la jeune femme devant lui.

« Monsieur Drake, vous pouvez entrer. »

Cette annonce réveilla complètement le X-Man qui se redressa rapidement et se pressa vers la porte. L'infirmière l'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre blanche de John. Des médecins entouraient toujours le lit où Pyro était allongé. Bobby ne put qu'apercevoir les nombreuses machines qui permettaient à son ami de contrôler correctement ses fonctions vitales. Bobby s'avança et les médecins partirent les uns après les autres. En face du lit, il put s'asseoir sur une chaise blanche, comme toute la pièce dans laquelle John était confiné. Il aurait pu s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, comme il l'avait fait les autres jours, mais Bobby ne s'en sentit pas la force.

Il tremblait un peu, ses mains étaient crispées sur les deux accoudoirs de son siège et il avait les yeux rivés sur le sol de la chambre de Pyro. Il avait attendu douze jours, douze douloureuses journées et onze douloureuses nuits avant de pouvoir entrer dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et de le voir éveillé. Pourtant, il n'osait le regarder. Il tenta de relever le menton et de river ses yeux vers le lit qui était à quelques centimètres de lui mais ses muscles douloureux et son corps fatigué ne voulaient plus lui obéir. Était-ce la peur de ce qu'il allait voir ou la peur de se retrouver face à John qui le paralysait, il n'aurait su le dire.

« Même défiguré, j'aurais toujours plus de succès que toi. »

Il perçut la voix, éraillée, presque torturée de John. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Cette remarque fit sourire Bobby malgré lui. Une remarque sarcastique, un peu moqueuse, celles dont John avait le secret. Alors Bobby prit son courage à deux mains et leva les yeux vers John.

Ce ne fut ni les bandages qui recouvraient sa peau, ni même les cicatrices visibles qui surprirent Bobby, mais les deux tubes de plastique translucide qui étaient toujours enfoncés dans son nez. John ne pouvait pas encore respirer normalement, après douze jours dans le coma, John devait rester sous assistance respiratoire. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de plus belle, le malaise grandissant chez Bobby. Il rendit un sourire crispé à John et tenta tant bien que mal de répondre à sa remarque.

« - Depuis quand tu as eu plus de succès que moi?

- Depuis toujours, Bobby. »

John se mit à sourire et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Bobby remarqua que le pansement qui avait recouvert la joue de son ami lui avait été retiré. Les traces de la brûlure étaient encore bien visibles et sa peau, loin d'être cicatrisée, tendait vers une teinte rouge orangée. Bobby aurait aimé décoller son regard de la plaie qui rongeait une grande partie du visage de John, mais il n'y parvint pas. Et ses yeux la fixaient toujours, ses yeux ne pouvaient rompre le lien qu'ils avaient formé avec les affreuses blessures du mutant. Bobby se l'était pourtant promis: peu lui importeraient l'image que lui renverrait John du moment qu'il était en vie. Le blessé ne sembla pas s'en accommoder et essaya de se redresser. Les grimaces de John sortirent Bobby de sa catatonie.

« Tu peux pas bouger tes fesses de reine des glaces et venir m'aider? »

Le X-Man se leva et s'exécuta sans même réfléchir. Il releva le matelas à l'aide d'une télécommande tout en évitant de toucher John, de peur de le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son regard divergea de nouveau, bien malgré lui, vers les lésions qui parcouraient le corps de John.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? J'te plais pas? »

Bobby ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, ce que John ne manqua pas de remarquer. C'était la première fois que Bobby et John se voyaient depuis quatre ans. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis quatre longues années et pourtant, le blessé faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Bobby eut la soudaine impression qu'ils étaient tous les deux de retour dans leur année à l'Institut, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que deux adolescents et que leur avenir était loin devant eux. John faisait comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'Institut, comme s'il n'avait jamais laissé Bobby seul, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais brisé. Son départ remontait à six ans. Il était descendu du jet et n'était plus jamais revenu à l'Institut. Bobby en avait été anéanti et encore aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il y repensait, une brûlure tenaillait son estomac. Il n'avait jamais vraiment digéré la trahison de John. Ils s'étaient cependant revus deux ans plus tard, complètement par hasard. Alors que Bobby était sorti prendre un verre dans un bar pour se vider la tête, il était tombé sur John qui, une bière à la main, son Zippo dans l'autre, discutait de manière enjouée avec une magnifique créature brune. Elle était tout à fait le genre de John, le genre de filles avec lesquelles il aimait s'amuser, le genre de filles qui ne plaisaient en rien à Bobby. Le X-Man avait pris sur lui et s'était approché de John qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des soupières. Un immense sourire avait éclairé son visage et, soudainement, la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui avait perdu tout intérêt. John lui avait offert une bière après qu'ils se soient installés au comptoir et ils avaient fini la soirée, la tête dans les toilettes du bar. Après cela, John était de nouveau parti, sans rien dire.

« Putain, Bobby, t'as perdu ta langue? »

Non, Bobby n'avait pas perdu sa langue, il avait juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi John agissait ainsi, pourquoi John l'avait quitté.

« - Bobby?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça? »

Bobby planta ses yeux dans ceux de John et maintint son regard. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il s'était toujours un peu écrasé face à son ami, préférant éviter le conflit contrairement à John, impulsif. Il crut, un instant, que ce dernier finirait par baisser le regard, pensant qu'il avait honte ou même qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, mais au fond de lui Bobby savait que John ne le ferait pas.

Pyro prit une profonde inspiration. Habituellement, c'était lui qui entrait en conflit, c'était lui qui fonçait tête baissée, droit dans le mur. Iceman ne s'était jamais confronté à lui, il n'avait jamais osé le faire, c'était la première fois.

« - J'vois que t'as pas envie de m'épargner. Bien, pourquoi crois-tu que j'agis comme je le fais?

- J'ai posé la question, tu réponds, lâcha froidement Iceman. »

John étouffa un rire. À l'époque de leur adolescence, Bobby ne lui aurait jamais répondu de la sorte, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. À l'époque de leur adolescence, il n'avait pas été trahi par John.

« - C'est plus simple d'agir comme ça. C'est plus simple de faire comme si je n'étais jamais parti, comme si je ne t'avais jamais abandonné. Tu sais que ça n'a jamais été contre toi, tu le sais. Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais eu aucun avenir à l'Institut.

- C'est sûr que perpétrer des attentats terroristes, ça a un avenir.

- Parce que jouer le super-héros habillé en collant c'est mieux? Rajoute un slip et on t'appellera Superman, mieux, Superbob. Je sais que tu en rêves, cracha amèrement John. »

Leurs remarques lancèrent un froid et ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux.

« - On est ridicule, avoua Bobby. Tu trouves pas?

- Un peu, répondit John qui se releva. »

Il tenta de s'asseoir au bord de son lit, mais en vain. Il avait passé les plus d'une semaine allongé dans son lit, inconscient et à chaque mouvement ses membres lui semblaient peser des tonnes. Bobby fronça les sourcils et le regarda, surpris.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ca s'voit pas? J'essaye de me lever. Tu veux pas m'aider?

- Mais, il faut que tu restes ici. Tu n'es pas encore totalement rétabli.

- J'ai survécu à leur saleté de virus, je pourrais très bien survivre à quelques brûlures.

- Il faut vraiment que tu restes, John, insista Bobby.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de rester une journée de plus à l'hôpital? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire après que je me sois rétabli? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont me relâcher, comme ça? J'ai pas envie d'aller en taule, j'ai pas envie qu'ils m'enferment. Et ne me fais pas la morale! s'exclama John en voyant que Bobby était sur le point de parler. »

Ce dernier se ravisa et attrapa le bras de John qui leva ses yeux vers lui.

« - Tu vas m'aider?

- J'ai pas envie qu'ils t'enferment avec des gros balaises qui essayeront de te tapper dans le cul à la moindre occasion.

- C'est sympa de t'occuper de la sûreté de mon cul, Bobby. »

John passa son bras autour des épaules de Bobby qui l'aida à se lever. Ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid de la pièce d'hôpital et ce fut comme un électrochoc qui se répercuta dans tout le corps de John. Il sentit ses membres se réveiller progressivement.

« - Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'affaires.

- Tu supposes bien. Tu crois que tu peux nous faire sortir sans qu'ils nous remarquent?

- J'ai passé mes journées entières ici depuis onze jours, expliqua Bobby, je peux te dire que je connais cet hôpital par coeur. »

John qui essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de Bobby pour pouvoir se tenir debout seul, arrêta brusquement de bouger et reporta son attention vers lui. Bobby semblait calme, beaucoup plus calme que lorsqu'il avait passé le pas de la porte. John comprit alors que son ami était resté près de sa chambre à veiller sur lui durant toute sa convalescence. Il comprit que Bobby l'avait attendu. Un sentiment, celui qu'il avait connu autrefois et enterré le plus loin possible de la surface, réapparut. C'était comme si son coeur, ou n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps dans laquelle John, avait essayé de confiner, d'enfermer, ce sentiment l'avait recraché. Comme si cette révélation avait été en trop, comme si John n'avait pas pu continuer de faire semblant, le remords le submergea et John, pour la première fois depuis son départ, décida d'être sincère.

« Je suis désolé, Bobby. »

Pour seule réponse, John eut droit à un sourire d'Iceman, un sourire chaleureux et amical.

« - Dépêches-toi, la réceptionniste va bientôt reprendre son poste. Pas grand monde le sait mais elle s'éclipse dans la journée pour passer des coups de fil.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Bobby. Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Je sais, confia le jeune homme alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire avancer son ami. T'as décidé de prendre racine?

- Je fais comme je peux, Iceman! »

Bobby alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre et John le suivit, habillé d'une simple chemise d'hôpital, découvrant bras et molets. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent à la réception, où, comme Bobby l'avait prévu, la réceptionniste était absente. Bobby fit passer le bras de John autour de ses épaules malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Ils quittèrent rapidement le bâtiment et le X-Man conduit son ami jusqu'à sa voiture où il l'installa à l'avant, puis, il prit le volant.

« - Stresse pas, Bobby. Ils vont pas t'accuser.

- Tu crois ça? Je suis resté chaque jour de ton coma près de ta chambre et étrangement, lorsqu'enfin tu te réveilles et que j'entre, tu te volatilises. Etrange coïncidence.

- Ils t'accuseront pas.

- Je pourrais toujours dire que tu t'en es pris à moi, que tu m'as assommé et que je n'ai rien vu venir, un truc du genre.

- C'est ça, bonne idée. »

Bobby se mit à rire et démarra son véhicule.

« - Je te dépose où? demanda Iceman.

- Je pensais qu'on passait chez toi.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère?

- Tu ferais bien ça pour moi. Juste le temps que je téléphone à deux, trois personnes. »

Bobby soupira mais acquiesça.

« - Si mes élèves voyaient ça, souffla-t-il.

- Tes quoi? s'étonna John en le regardant avec de gros yeux. J'espère que tu plaisantes.

- Du tout. Je suis professeur, avoua fièrement Bobby.

- À l'Institut je présume.

- On se refait pas, se justifia-t-il. »

Le X-Man rendit un sourire à Pyro qui semblait dépité. Les deux mutants ne s'adressèrent que peu la parole durant leur voyage. Bobby savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, même si c'était pour un ami, même si c'était pour John. Après tout, Pyro était considéré comme un terroriste et ce dernier avait commis un nombre important de crimes et délits. Mais John était désormais sauf et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout? Bobby ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être totalement calmé. Il savait que John, de nouveau sur pied, ce dernier repartirait et disparaîtrait complètement de sa vie. Bobby ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir.

Arrivé à l'appartement de Bobby, Iceman donna des vêtements à John qui les enfila tant bien que mal, sans même prêter attention à son ami qui se tenait debout, au milieu de son salon.

« Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone? demanda John une fois habillé. »

Bobby lui tendit l'appareil et John s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il commença à composer un numéro et le combiné téléphonique se mit à sonner. Bobby, légèrement anxieux, restait fixé sur Pyro. John allait partir, John allait le quitter une fois de plus. Cette seule pensée lui retourna l'estomac, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'il s'était enfui la première fois. Le mutant pensait que jamais il n'aurait à ressentir de nouveau cette douleur. John avait été comme son grand frère, son meilleur ami. Il avait même été bien plus que tout ça à la fois, il avait été celui qui avait le plus compté dans sa vie et le voir partir était toujours un déchirement.

« Tu vas repartir? »

John releva la tête vers Bobby. Il sembla réfléchir et voyant le regard de son ami, presque suppliant, posé sur lui, il eut une idée.

« Et si, pour une seule journée on oubliait le reste du monde? »

John jeta le téléphone sur le canapé et emboîta le pas à Bobby qui avait déjà passé le pas de sa porte. Parce que, après tout, il avait bien plus que douze jours de son existence à rattraper.


End file.
